Piezoactuators are increasingly used to drive the injectors in modern injection systems for internal combustion engines. When these types of piezoactuators are installed a piezoceramic stack is usually fitted into a cylindrical reception bush consisting of two cylindrical bush elements.
In this case cutouts are arranged in the end faces of the two cylindrical bush elements, through which the piezoceramic stack protrudes outwards, with the reception bush being somewhat shorter than the piezoceramic stack, so that the interference fit is made using only the end faces of the piezoceramic stack.
In addition two through-holes are arranged in the end face of a bush element, through which the two connection pins which are used for electrical contacting of the piezoactuator can protrude.
When these known reception bushes are fitted together the piezoceramic stack is first inserted into one of the two bush elements so that the cutout in the bush element accepts the piezoceramic stack. Subsequently the second bush element is then fitted and pushed onto the other bush element until the two elements are joined to each other by a snap-on connection. For this installation it is necessary to ensure that the two bush elements retain a predetermined angular position relative to each other, so that the cutouts in the end faces of the two bush elements cover each other so that these accept the piezoceramic stack. The correct angular position of the two bush elements relative to one another is also important so that the connection pins for the piezoceramic stack can protrude outwards through the through holes. Subsequently the known reception bush is filled with a sealant (e.g. Silicon) which fixes the piezoceramic stack and the connection pins.